


「薮光」Shuritemm

by 14yinya



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14yinya/pseuds/14yinya
Summary: 写写我最喜欢的金色梦境。
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	「薮光」Shuritemm

**Author's Note:**

> 【补个七夕ybhk 虽然九夕都到了（】  
> 【顺便当做给自己的生贺。但好像是刀。】  
> 【题目照例还是没有意义的生造词】  
> 【ooc，我很少说自己ooc所以我说了就是真的ooc。谨慎服用。】

他总是出现在那个金色的梦境里。是否梦境倒并非最最重要，重要的只是他而已。薮建造梦境，而后在金色天空下找到他，数不清的次数。他永远坐在流动的金色沙砾中央。他也是金色的，像一个意象。

他叫光。他的名字也像一个意象。象征何物不需要明解，他从来只是待在这里而已，许多可以被象征的事物本就不属于他的理解范围。

他看到薮来了，于是缓缓掀开自己上衣柔软的布料。他永远先一步知道薮来找他是为什么，所以他不会慌乱。

吻从露出来的腹部开始。

薮的半个头钻进了光的衣服里，于是吻落到光的胸口，湿润的嘴唇含住乳头。吻在溶解光，柔软的舌尖裹住已经变硬的小小凸起，舔过，再舔一下，再舔，好好吃。光的乳头有草莓香气，尽管看上去更像巧克力味的。被品尝的人低着头，什么也没有说，隔着衣服揉揉薮的头发，只有呼吸在轻轻抽动着。光很安静，如果薮不先说话，他也会一直沉默的。

薮脱掉光的衣服，本来那块布也宽大得不像件衣服。光的头发是浅浅的亚麻金色，被衣服弄得有点乱，蓬松地翘起来一个角。薮看着他笑了笑，伸手去顺，手心触到发顶是绒毛似的柔软，好像在抚摸一只野猫。猫抬起眼来看他，然后握住那只放在头顶的手，引着他滑过肌肤。

他好像在献祭。造物总要被献祭，向天空，向大地，向仅在此刻可以触碰的爱人。他光裸肌肤上落有金色沙砾，细细地硌在抚过的掌纹之间。他的身体也映着隐约的金色，又渐渐被情欲烧红。他咬着嘴唇看薮，眼睛里就快要落下金色梦境里第一颗蓝色泪珠。

薮吻住他，将发白唇瓣从尖利牙齿之间解救出来。他们随着金色细沙坠落，头颅陷进沙丘，沙丘连成一片像绸面的被单，于是坠落被接住，吻嵌入得更深。光的耳垂被指尖摩挲，他才终于泄出第一声呻吟，又很快被热吻吞没。他在舌尖交缠时发出呜呜的哀叫，身体根本没有放松下去，几乎是紧紧贴着薮的悬空着。薮的手顺着他背后的缝隙滑下去，指节没入柔软湿润的秘境。光抽搐了一下，终于脱力，就连舌尖也瘫软下来。薮离开他的唇，看到那滴蓝色的眼泪从他眼角滑落，好像这个世界的星星就是蓝色的那样。

光是准备好了的。他准备好来承受一切，不论薮会不会开口，要对他做什么，他都一早准备完好，不会拒绝，淫欲也不会例外。可以吻他，可以抚摸他，当然也可以上他。他只会献祭一样本能地哭叫，手指穿过金色的沙砾或者薮的头发，被弄得失神之后会露出淡漠又温柔的微笑。他身上本来就没有什么草莓味，只是薮吃过草莓糖，仅此而已。金色梦境里没有草莓，也没有糖。沙丘是苦涩的循环，永远在吹起和落下。光坐在薮身上，动的时候像一个摇摇欲坠的铃铛。他射了很多，弄得自己脖子上都有，薮撑起身子去舔，把耳垂也卷进炙热口腔中。

嘴唇的开合与声线同步，薮问他，我带你走，好不好。

他却摇头。不用这样也可以哦，薮，无论你说这里是哪里，我都会相信的。我会一直在这里，只要你来。

薮没有再问。他把头埋在光的肩窝里哭泣，他的光，他的光不明白，不明白爱和存在。

可惜薮的眼泪不是蓝色。

THE END

【PS：设定中的光大概是薮建造的虚拟空间中的数据造物，没有实体存在。】


End file.
